


Own A Bee Hive With You

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Cuddles, Dancing, Dates, Dean and Cas taking a day off, Dorks, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, I guess it is a date, Just A load of Drunk Talking, Little Spoon Castiel, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Rambling, Talking, Well Dean takes Cas Out, casual touching, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas out on a not-date and things get merry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own A Bee Hive With You

In hindsight, taking Cas to a bar far from the bunker wasn’t the best idea Dean had ever had. He thinks the slightly dated and inexpensive beer and bacon bar two blocks from them would have been a better choice. He isn’t sure how they are going to get back home without spending a small fortune. The night is far from young and they are far from sober.

Dean brought drink after drink, anything Cas had wanted Dean had provided. The drunk angel was currently nestled into Dean’s side, his head resting on the blonds shoulder. Hands moving in a way which would probably be graceful if only he could keep his eyes from blurring. Cas purrs under his fingers as they tickle over his exposed stomach, shirt rucked up a little from Cas’s wiggling. 

The hangover is going to be wicked. Mixing drinks is never a good idea but Dean couldn’t say no to the hopeful look Cas had thrown his way after spotting a group of beautiful women with colourful drinks. He had brought one of each from the cocktail menu. Cas had tasted each one, his inhibitions lowered he held them to Dean’s lips, letting him sip the fruity drinks. Dean hadn’t missed the flash of arousal in Cas’s eyes as his lips wrapped around the glass rim.

He thinks his feet would hurt if he could feel them. He and Cas spent a few songs dancing closer than friends do, unable to keep their hands to themselves. Dean took any excuse to touch Cas. His arm wrapped protectively around his waist as he was eyed up, drawing the attention of other patrons.

Cas had pulled them into a booth, ordering Dean to get him more drinks as he giggled over their tangled fingers. Cas had brought their joined hand to his lips. Dean feels the little kiss branded on his skin. 

Beer spills over the top of his glass as he attempts to bring it to his mouth. He feels the warm weight of Cas gone from his side, Dean panics for a moment, thinking the angel has disappeared again. He can’t stop the ugly lurch in his chest at the thought of being alone, a voice in his head says it’s nothing more than he deserves. 

‘Cas?’ he questions, beer cold in his hand, his voice shakes as he speaks.

‘I’m ‘ere.’ Cas slurs, hand coming to rest on Dean’s shoulder only he misses and it falls to his thigh. The fallen angel makes no move to remove the hand; instead he tightens his fingers around Dean’s leg, squeezing him.

‘I thought you went-’ He waves his hand in the direction of the door. Cas squints at him ‘-away’ Dean clarifies, his confession falls from his intoxicated lips. He frowns; he didn’t mean to say that. His chest feels lighter and his heart steadier. Cas shuffles closer to him.

‘I dropped my…thingy.’ Cas says, Dean noticed he has a pen clutched in his left hand. He laughs, ‘Why are you laughing ‘Ean Win’ster?’ Cas squints at him suspiciously. Giggling to himself, Dean leans forward, drunken fingers brushing Cas’ hair way from his ear. ‘Thingy means cock Cas.’ Feeling his cheeks heat Dean decides he wants to stay here forever. He nuzzles into Cas.

‘I saw your cock.’ Cas tells him, he nods to himself, eyes half lidded as he draws patterns on Dean’s leg.

‘You did?’ Dean asks, he isn’t surprised simply curious. 

‘When?’

‘Last week. I saw you in the shower.’ He pauses, ‘I’m sorry, don’t be angry.’

Dean squeezes Cas’s shoulder, ‘Not angry.’ He mutters. He remembers last Wednesday, hearing the shower room door being open but when he called out there was no answer. Dean assumed he was hearing Sam stopping around the bunker. He thinks Cas must have seen him jerking off. Palm wrapped around his cock as he moaned Cas’s name, his fingers stroking over his hole. 

‘You saw me jerking off.’ Dean says, his blush deepening.

‘It’s never like that when I do it,’ Cas admits. ‘I think I am doing it wrong.’ The dark haired man looks distraught as Dean looks down to catch his eyes. He doesn’t want his best friend to be sad again 

 

‘I will teach you.’ He says, puffing up his chest. When his brain finally catches up with what he said Dean is worried he has crossed the already blurred lines of their friendship. He clenches his eyes shut; he couldn’t take seeing the dismissal in blue eyes. Cas is smiling up at him when Dean opens his eyes.

Cas straightens up, their lips crashing together in a messy kiss. Dean tastes Cas on his lips for the rest of the night.

\---------------------------

There is a motel around the corner. Dean spots the bright lights from the car park. Lacing his fingers through Cas’s he tugs him through the street, stumbling over himself. Their hands swing between them as Cas belts out off key lyrics to Lucky.

The receptionist gives Dean and Cas one look before sighing and handing them a key. Cas thanks her with a sincerity which makes Dean’s heart soar. She reminds them that checkout time is 11am. Dean is too busy counting doors to take note.

Dean tumbles into the bed, his pants around his ankles. Kicking them off ungracefully he watches as they fling across the room. The bed dips, forcing Dean to roll into the middle. He rolls into Cas’ chest. The other man is warm and comfortable and he smells like honey and strawberries. Dean pulls away a little, he wants to look at Cas’s face. He traces the crinkled edges of his eyes and his upturned lips.

Warm arms wrap around Dean, pulling him down onto the mattress, covers are pulled over his shoulders. He is starting to feel cold, a nagging voice in the back of his skull, which sounds an awful lot like Sam, tells him to get a bottle of water and put on a hoodie. Dean ignores the voice, snuggling closer to Cas. He hooks his leg around Cas’s waist, his half hard cock dragging teasingly over the bed. He decides against rutting into the bed as Cas’s wide palm slides under the leg flung over his waist, pulling Dean closer to him. 

‘You are my best friend.’ Cas says, his whispers floating across the bed to ruffle Dean’s hair. Cas cups their joined hand to his chest.

Dean is tired, his body starting to sober up. 

‘You are my best friend too.’ He admits, kissing their conjoined hands. 

‘I want to get married, I want a ‘ouse and a bee hive and I want a kitten and I want to be married to you and I want my brothers to be safe and I never want to move from here and I want Sam to bring me pancakes. Will you make me pancakes Dean? I like the ones with chocolate. We should be married now. Can I lick the bowl? It looks fun. I saw it on telly once and I want to make a pie. Can we make one ‘morrow De. I want you to kiss me in the rain and I want Sam to be happy and I want Kevin to explain Doctor Who, I don’t understand it Dean. There are no such things as ‘Timelords’. I am hungry, can you make me some food. No! You are warm, stay here forever.’ Cas rambles, slurring his words a little. His fingers drag over the fine hair covering Dean’s leg. 

Dean chuckles, his chest rumbling as Cas gazes across from him. He leans forward, brushing Cas’s hair from his face, kissing his forehead. ‘Go to sleep little blue bird.’

Dean yawns, eyes clenched shut, when he opens them he finds Cas spooned to his chest. He wiggles his ass against Dean’s crotch, grabbing his arm to pull around his waist. Dean smiles, pressing his face against Cas’ back.


End file.
